Sayounara
by KaitouKudou
Summary: Conan breaks up with Ayumi right before he takes the antidote. Drama, Roamance, Suspense, and suicide? Please R&R Final Chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Sayounara

"speech"

'Thought'

"Listen, I don't like you! I never liked you! I have to leave and there's nothing you can do to prevent that so just forget about me. Good bye Ayumi," Conan turned and walked away before the young girl could give a response. The trail made from her tears remained dry as reality subtly settled upon her. Wind pushed her silently, from the front as she watched the figure turn the corner of the street. It wasn't until that figure completely disappeared that water began to form upon the surface of her eyes. Her vision began to grow misty and strength seemed to be draining out of her muscles fast.

"Conan-kun…" she whispered a call, hoping that it would bring him back. He never returned. She bit her quivering lips. Her breath began to quicken as he mind tried to push the words out desperately. She tried to come her self by taking in deeper breath but it only made the matters worse. With each new gasp for air, her throat would close up with a choke. Snow was beginning to fall, forming an almost foamy layer upon her head. She didn't move, she couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried to push reality away it wouldn't budge and right now, it was sucking all strength, all energy, and consumed her mind.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Conan turned into an ally way a few blocks down and leaned his back against the cement wall of the building. He gave a long sigh and looked down to the floor. "Are you sure that was alright?" the familiar calm voice came to his ear.

"Yeah, it's probably best for her to just forget Conan then wait hopelessly for him thinking that he might come back one day," Conan replied without turning.

"Are you sure?" Ai pressed on.

"Yeah, I've seen Ran suffer through this entire time and I know how much it hurts her. I don't want another person in the world to feel that because of me. It might not be comfortable for her right now but it's still better than for her to live the rest of her life waiting for me or rather, Edogawa Conan to return one day."

"If you say so Kudou-kun. Here's the antidote," Ai revealed a small cup of liquid she had carried in her pocket, "Drink that and you'll erase Edogawa Conan and your past 6years away. By the time you wake up next morning, you will be back to your original self."

Conan took the cup and tore the clear plastic covering off and stared at the liquid. It was what he had hoped for, for the past 6years. Something he had dreamed about and desired more than anything in the world. Yet, now that he has it in his hand, there was a part of him that wasn't sure. A part of him told him that he shouldn't drink the antidote. He closed his eyes and ignored the thought. 'So long Genta, Mitsuhiko…Ayumi, I'll see you all around,' he smiled, then tilted his head back and dumped the content of the cup into his mouth.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

(Teitan Junior Highschool)

"Conan-kun is gone now," Mitsuhiko turned to the empty seat across the class.

"Yeah," Genta replied quietly, "You think Ayumi is alright?"

"I hope so,"

"She didn't come to school today,"

"But hey, with Conan gone, at least we got Ayumi all to our selves now right!Haha…" Genta laughed with his mouth but his eyes remained the same.

"Yeah, we don't have that know it all to show us off anymore,Haha…" Mitsuhiko said in the same way.

Their laughter died with a deep sigh. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll miss you guys too," Ai smiled as she placed her hand over their shoulders.

"Yeah… Hey Haibara-san, do you know if Conan-kun really did break up with Ayumi-chan like he said he would?" Mitsuhiko looked over.

"Yeah, he did. I just hope he doesn't overestimate her by doing it that way," Ai looked over at the other empty seat in the class where the girl in topic would usually wave back cheerfully from.

"You don't seem like you're very effected by Conan-kun's leaving do you," Genta raised an eyebrow.

"I'll miss him," Ai answered plainly.

"She's always been like that," Mitsuhiko laughed.

"I suppose you're right," Genta laughed back.

For a short moment, an emotionless laughter erupted between two boys before it died in a sigh once more.

Oooooooooooooooo

(Agasa Home later in the afternoon)

"How you doing Kudou-kun?" Ai walked through the front door and asked as she hung her winter jacket in the closet.

"Still got a bit of a headache but other than that I'm fine," Shinichi replied, sitting up from the couch he laid upon.

"That's to be expected." Ai took a quick glance of the house, "Professor's not home?"

"Yeah, he said he had some quick errand so he left,"

"I see. Ayumi-chan didn't come to school today,"

"…"

"…"

Ooooooooooooooo

(Ayumi's home)

Ayumi stumbled her self upon her desk, forking her fingers through her hair. The night lamp shined dimly under cover but was bright enough for her to see the smiling face of the young boy in her album. She gave a sniffle as she turned the page and released a chocking breath as she took in the content of the new page through her watery eyes.

She extended one hand and turned the lamp off before closing the album. Her eyes shifted to the roof of her Junior School then back down to the album where the smile of the boy could still be seen, though just barely, from the street lamp of the outside.

'Listen, I don't like you!' the voice echoed harshly in her ear, 'I never liked you!' the echo grew louder as she clutched her hands to her ears and shook her head. 'Good bye Ayumi' she tried to open her clenched eyes but only a misty view greeted her so she closed them once more. She gave another sniffle as she breathed in brokenly. She raised her head and took another look at the roof of her school. 'I wonder if that would be quick?' he asked herself.

End…

This is just an intro so that's why it's so short. If you like the idea and wish for me to continue then please review. As for Conan's way of leaving Ayumi, I know it was harsh and probably OOC but that's the type of break up that I need or this story won't work so please don't flame me because of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch1

(Flash back)

"_Ran-san," Ayumi spoke, fidgeting her fingers, "sorry to ask you to meet me here today but I really needed to know something."_

"_What is it?" Ran replied gently. She gave a soft smile, like that of a mother to her child, and took a small sip of her coffee._

_Ayumi looked up, and then looked quickly back down again, "I think I've talked to you on this matter before, back when I was in Grade 1. It's about Conan-kun…"_

_Ran put her cup down knowingly, "I had a feeling you'd say that," she sighed._

"_It's been 5years since I've first met him and my feelings toward him hasn't changed. I know for sure now that what I feel is more than just like now," said Ayumi as blood began to build around her cheeks._

"_He doesn't respond to you?" Ran asked._

"_It's not that. Please, let me finish," Ayumi continued as Ran sat back in her chair, "He tries to make me think he don't like me the way I like him but at times, I do see it in his eyes that he has feelings for me as well."_

"_Then perhaps you should wait until he becomes honest with you?" Ran suggested._

"_If things were that simple I wouldn't have come to you," Ayumi bit her lips. Ran leaned closer, this time with a more serious face. "I think he doesn't say he likes me…because he already likes someone else."_

"_Someone else?"_

"_Ran-san, who is Conan-kun to you?"_

"_Well, his like my little brother and…"_

"_No not that. I know there's more. I want you to tell me the truth,"_

_Ran stuttered at the unexpected reply._

"_Please Ran-san," Ayumi begged._

_Ran gave a hard swallow before releasing another sigh to the girl's desperate face. "okay," she replied, "I'll tell you."_

"_Thank you," Ayumi smiled._

"_Conan-kun is a lot like someone I've been waiting a long time for."_

"_Someone you love?"_

_Ran hesitated before answering but replied with a nod, "There was something about him. Conan-kun's attitude, characteristic, personality, there was something that was unusually alike to…Shinichi. His unusual maturity for his age only made me want to overlap him with the one I'm waiting for even more. He seems to understand how I feel as well. It was as though he knew exactly what to say to keep me going when I was down. If you ask me who he is to me then there is only one honest reply. His the reason I'm still smiling today, his my light."_

_Ayumi nodded, avoiding direct eye contact. "Thank you Ran-san, I appreciate what you've done for me today." The girl bowed in her seat. "Sorry Ran-san, but I need to go now, I'll see you," she stood, and then bowed once more before rushing out the door. Ran called to her but she was already gone. Ran sat back down with a confused expression on her face wondering if she had said something wrong. _

_Oooooooooooo_

_The swing creaked with a lonely echo that hung in the silence stubbornly for some time after. A few clouds hung lightly in the distance but it was clear directly above. The street light had burnt out so a spectacular show of the night decorated the sky from the finely mingled stars to the defining shade of the milky way, but the girl did not even notice._

'_He seemed to understand how I feel about that as well…he knew exactly what to say to keep me going when I was down.'_

'_I've noticed…I've been with him for 5 years, how could I not notice. He has someone else. Someone who's waiting for him and he knows she's waiting for him. That's why he knows how to console Ran-san about Shinichi-san. That's why he won't say he likes me. But I like him, I love him…what can I do…' Ayumi's grip on the chains of the swing tightened as another droplet of tear followed the trail left behind be it's peers down her face._

(End Flash Back)

Shinichi walked down the street in silence with his hands in his pocket and head tucked downward. It was still early in the morning. The sun was still not yet above the horizon but it's light peeked it's way across the shady blue sky. He did not think about where he was headed but when he stopped, he realized that he was at the school, the school where he would be at in a couple more hours if he were still Conan. It was quiet, a good silence, it let him think.

The image of the crying girl lodged under the skin of his eyes and every corner of his head. Was he too harsh about the matter? Conan was leaving and Conan will never return. 'She's better off this way,' he confirmed his judgment with a nod, but his eyes showed reluctance. 'I'm Kudou Shinichi, not Edogawa Conan. I was never Edogawa Conan, he never existed to begin with. He was just an illusion, a mirage. I knew that this day would come eventually. It was just…fate.' He said to himself shaking his head.

(Previous Day)

"Ayumi-chan didn't come to school today,"

"…"

"…"

"Do you really believe that she's as strong as you think she is?" Ai said putting on her slippers.

"What do you mean?" Shinichi replied.

"You know what I mean. That's why you're depressed right now,"

"I'm not…"

"It's written all over your face."

Shinichi shifted his eyes to the side.

"She really did like you Kudou-kun."

"…"

"You've been with her for 6 years. 6years is a long time."

"…"

"She has loved you for that entire 6years."

"So what was I suppose to do!" Shinichi barked jumping up, then realizing he had just raised his voice unnecessarily, he calmed himself and sat back down. "I know she had feelings toward me, she told me that herself" he continued, "but I didn't, I couldn't. I wanted to be with Ran. Besides, it's not like Ayumi didn't know that I didn't like her the way she liked me, she…"

"Are you saying that you never had feelings to Ayumi-chan?" Ai cut in.

"…yes…"

"Then why did you hesitate when you had the antidote in your hand? Face it Kudou-kun, you did have feelings toward her as well and trust me, she knew that."

"So what if she knew, I told her off now and she'll get over it!"

Ai walked over shaking her head and took a seat beside the returned detective. "You've been with her for 6 years and you still don't know a thing about her," she sighed.

"What are you saying?"

"Ayumi-chan isn't the, hyper and energetic and always positive, type of girl that you think she is."

"I d…"

"Do you not see? Conan is to Ayumi-chan as you are to Ran-san. I'll say this straight Kudou-kun, you've killed the person she loves." Ai said in her casual tone though her face showed slight signs of distaste.

(End Flash back)

'How does she say all those things so calmly?' he wondered. ' "I killed," she said…Conan is me, how do I kill myself?' he questioned rhetorically. He already knew the answer but his stubborn nature refused to accept it as being the correct one.

He released a long sigh then leaned back against the school. 'I did the right thing. There was no other choice. I couldn't leave any other way without giving her false hope that I would return one day.' He raised his head depressingly, then with a short pause, he whispered, "Ayumi…gomen."

He turned his head to the side when a few thuds sounded next to him. They were chunks of snow. A figure stood with its hands on the rails of the roof. He narrowed his eyes to try and see who it was. He took a few steps back and continued to look upon the figure. Something about it seemed familiar. The figure climbed over the rail and leaned forward.

'Is that…Ayumi?' he squinted his eyes further, 'It is Ayumi! What's she…' His eyes widened with a gasp.

"Conan-kun," Ayumi mumbled, looking at the sun slowly rising in the distant. She closed her eyes and released her hold. Her face relaxed as the wind grew stronger against her face. "Sayounara…"

"AYUMI!"

Her eyes snapped open. As the vision of the ground drawing nearer, she instinctively twisted her body so that her back would land first and held her breath. "Conan-kun?" she gasped just before the loud thud and everything turned black.

Her eyes opened slowly.

"You're awake," a voice came before her image could focus. She turned her head toward the voice. She could not see clearly but of the few colors that she managed to capture with her eyes, she could see a white cloak and the outline of a man's face.

"What's going on?" she whispered as she put her hand in front of her face.

"You're probably experiencing some vision problems because of the area of your head you hit. You're lucky though, things could have been a lot worse if that man wasn't there to break your fall," said the figure.

"You're a doctor?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes, I am your doctor, Akimura," he replied.

"A man who broke my fall?" she asked.

"His in the next roo…never mind, his standing at the door right now." Akimura turned his attention to the formal high school detective, "You should still be resting Kudou-san. You aren't in a condition to walk around after taking her fall you know."

"I'm fine, but may I speak with her for a few minutes?" Shinichi asked.

Ayumi's mouth opened in a silent choke. There was something about his voice, something that cut deep into every part of her body.

"She still looks pretty weak, I don't know," the doctor twisted his head questionably.

"Wait, please, let us talk for a while," Ayumi pleaded.

Akimura turned with a surprised expression on his face at the force in the girl's voice, "Alright, but 10minutes is all I'm willing to give you for today."

Shinichi gave a nod and watched the doctor exit and close the door behind him.

"You're Kudou Shinichi?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes I am. I've also heard a lot about you from Conan,"

"…"

"Why…Why did you do something like that!" Shinichi was about to raise his voice but just barely managed to keep it down.

"I would have preferred you letting me fall."

"BA-ROU! What did you plan to accomplish from that? We….You've been through enough crime scenes with Conan to know that death is never the right answer. What were you thinking!" Shinichi exclaimed angrily.

"Don't talk to me like you know me! I don't know how much Conan-kun talked to you about me through the phone but don't think you know me and start giving me lectures!" Shouted Ayumi.

"I…" Shinichi held himself from protesting.

A smile cut upon the young girl's face. "Yet I think that's exactly what Conan-kun would have said to me if he was standing right there. I think I know what Ran-san was talking about now," she chuckled.

"Ran? What did she say?"

"That's not important,"

"Conan-kun is gone now. He was who I lived for, he was everything to me,"

'Ayumi…'

"I've had the idea that he would never like me no matter what I did. Something told me he wanted to go back to someone who was waiting for him. That thought haunted me for quite some time now. Everyday, I lived with that unsettling feeling, but each day I would push it aside in my naïve mind by coming up with a hundred different impractical reasons to how that could not be true. But now, I can't even do that anymore. To think it in your mind is one thing but to hear, to see, to experience it is another."

"So you thought that death would be the right answer! If Conan knew you tried something like that then he would really hate you!" Shinichi spoke strictly.

Ayumi shifted her head toward the moving shape. Her vision was still the same as before but she held her eyes at the figure for some time. She bit her lips as a surge of anger flustered within her. "What do you know! You don't know what it's like to live in another person's shadow, especially when you don't even know who that person is! You don't know what it's like to love someone and knowing no matter how hard you try, that person will never love you back! You just show up one day and decide to butt into other people's business believing how your own selfish theories could work."

'I don't like you!' the words sounded in her head again. 'I never liked you!' she folded her pillow over her years and rolled her back side to him. A shot of pain surged across her bruised chest but she managed to keep her self from releasing a cry. "Leave now," she whimpered.

"Ayumi!" Shinichi called.

"Please!" Ayumi said, just barely holding back a choke.

Shinichi lowered his brow then relaxed his tightened muscles and exited the room. The young girl listened to the door close quietly behind her and waited for the cluck that indicated the door was completely close before releasing her hand from her pillow. Tears streamed down her pale face as she grasped the sheets and pulled it tighter against her chest.

She calmed her self down after a while and looked out the window. The sun was just about to set. She held out her hand. It was trembling. 'Kudou Shinichi…who is he. What is this I'm feeling right now? It's like…'

End…

A/N: ba-rou is Japanese shortened term for bakayarou, which means a fool. It's a phrase, which Conan used frequently.

With the finals and tests coming up, this is what I'm able to come up with in between of my breaks. Sorry if there's typos or grammar errors if there was some.

Reviews: Wow, thank you all for all the reviews, appreciate them tons.

Crystal Snowflakes: Hey there, long time no update on my part huh, you still hanging around?

Rajhaziel: lol, my laptop busted so I can't do translating work. So I guess I'll write then LOL!

Yuki: Whoa, kimikara review morau no tte hisasiburi da na. Sankyuu!

Schillok: In my story, she can see. I'm not that into details where every single spec has to be exact with Anime haha. Hope you liked this chapter though.

Iiiris: I've always thought but you've got a cold side in you haha.

Colormyworld: And so, Ch2 is finally up

Seraphwalker: Hope this was good enough to answer your long wait haha.

Briana: lol aren't you the cruel one. Life and Death, which is more bitter sweet? Haha

Biron Cascadan: Thank you, here's chapter1


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Kids ran freely about the classroom, each excited at the gifts they had received. It was valentine's day. Ayumi held the two boxes of chocolate's in her hand proudly, one from Mitsuhiko and one and Genta, as she turned to the girl who sat next to her. Haibara turned to her, shaking the 4 chocolates she had received from Mitsuhiko, Genta, and two other secret admirers whom she thanked politely and shot down equally elegantly, even though she chose to keep their gifts; in doing so alone was gratifying enough for the two boys. Ayumi pouted to her and she replied with a smirked, then giggled at her own childishness.

"_I guess Conan-kun isn't giving anyone a valentine this year again," Mitsuhiko whispered to his chubby friend._

"_But damn it, how come his got so many," Genta envied, glaring toward the tiny detective's pile of cards and chocolates._

_The two turned their heads down to their lonely card they had received from Ayumi and gave a disappointed sigh._

_Though the two held it down to a whisper, Ayumi had over heard their conversation and turned to the boy in topic with a frown. Opening the top of her desk, she placed a palm upon a box inside, beautifully wrapped, better than that of what she had given to Mitsuhiko or Genta, and frowned deeper as she returned her eyes to the boy who was surrounded by the other girls of the class and glared upon by the other boys._

_It was late in the afternoon; Genta and Mitsuhiko had been dragged home early by their parents after seeing their unsatisfactory report cards and Haibara had simply chose to go home for reasons she said was finishing a lab but Ayumi knew that something else were in her motives. As happy as she was to be left alone at the park with the one person in the world she most wanted to, well, be left alone with in a park, he couldn't help feeling slightly discouraged. _

_She opened her bag and reached for the gift she had prepared which she was too scared to give earlier. "Conan-kun," She whispered._

_Conan turned to her, balancing the soccer ball he had kicked up on his head._

_She shifted her eyes randomly but after a deep breath, she pulled out her valentine. "I know you're probably sick of chocolates from all the other girls now but it's the thought that counts right?" she laughed._

_Conan looked to her for a short moment, then smiled. "To tell the truth, I haven't opened a single one of those yet," he replied as he took it to his hand, "Hey, you wrap this yourself?"_

"_I sure did," Ayumi answered proudly._

"_Too bad, now I gotta destroy it," he laughed as he opened hers and grabbed one of the chocolate inside with his thumb and index finger. It was a simple rectangular dark chocolate, slightly uneven on the right side. "You made it yourself too," he said with an impressed look as he popped it in his mouth._

"_Yup,"_

_Conan swallowed after a few chews. "Well I'll be," he said with amazed eyes._

"_You like it?" she asked._

"_Oh wow, I'm…still alive," he laughed._

"_What's that suppose to mean," Ayumi pouted._

_Conan laughed jokingly as he dodged Ayumi's attack with a side step. "Oh yeah," he said as he reached for his back pack and began fussing around inside. "Here," he said, pulling out a small 'kiss'. "It's my valentine to you. Like you said, it's the thought that counts right?" he laughed._

_Ayumi took it to her hand gratifyingly. Her mouth broadened slightly but did not last long as she took a closer look at the piece of chocolate. "Conan-kun," she said with mocking anger as Conan looked up with a sweat drop, "Isn't this the kiss we got during lunch today?"_

"_Crap," Conan back stepped, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."_

_Then as Ayumi raised her fist to hit him again, he quickly held out his hand defensively, shouting a "wait!". He fussed around his bag once more and this time, pulled out a small box. It was only about half the size of the one she gave him but it was firmly wrapped and looked 'cute' as she put it. "Just to show you I care, happy valentines Ayumi," he said in his usual cool tone. Ayumi took the small box to her hand with admiration and surprise. Her excitement shot through her entire body as she lunged to him with a hug while screaming thankyou's._

"_Hey, what are you doing!" Conan struggled, "Get off. Hey!"_

Sounds of the chirping of birds entered through a crack left open by the nurse. The girl's eyes opened again, disturbed by the sound. Her eyes were now able to focus a lot better than the last day but a raging migraine bombarded her bandaged head. She struggled a bit to sit up and looked out the window. She felt weakness throughout her body but she managed to stay up by borrowing support from the bed frame.

The door opened with some ruckus, turning her head to the intruder. "Oh, you're awake, that is good," Akimura said softly.

Ayumi nodded in greeting..

He made his way to her side and pulled out a small flashlight as he held her eyes open. "You're focus is a lot better now," he observed and placed a finger in her palm. "Could you squeeze my finger as hard as you can please?" he asked.

Ayumi did as told.

"Very good. You're suffering from a head ache, I see, but don't worry, it isn't something to worry about. Here, take these. (pulls out two pills) they should help you with it."

Ayumi thanked him.

"Alright," he said, placing a stethoscope to her chest, "Now breathe in…breathe out…breathe in again…good, everything is normal. Temperature is okay. Now then, Mr. Kudou has been asking me if he could see you for a while now, would you like me to send him in?" he asked.

Ayumi stuttered but replied a yes.

The doctor exited and Shinichi walked in a few moments later. "Morning," he said as he made his way to the chair beside the bed.

"Hi," she bowed weakly.

"Hi," he answered, shifting his eyes, not knowing how he should approach the situation even though he had pictured it in his mind many times over.

"It's strange you know," Ayumi began.

"What is?" he looked to her.

"Never mind," she turned.

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday, for yelling. It's just that I can't imagine that you would jump off a building because I…(cough)…Conan left."

"You talk to me like you've known me for years," she replied with a smirk.

"Well, um…I picture what I can through what the kid tells me."

"He was who I lived for, I told you, he was everything to me. Without him, I didn't really care about life anymore," she chuckled. Something about the way she talked was different from her usual self. It was darker, scary, like that of insanity.

Shinichi swallowed but didn't say anything.

"It's very strange. This is the first time I actually met you and yet, I feel comfortable telling you all this."

"Do you know why that is?"

"Not really, but I do have a guess."

Shinichi raised a brow.

"You're just like him, even though you might not admit it."

"Who knows, but his always been like a part of me."

"Yesterday, when I first heard your voice, I thought I was hearing Conan-kun's. I mean it sounds different, but still, something about it was just…(shakes her head and returns her eyes to Shinichi) and you look like him too. That's probably why. You're him but you're not him. That's why I can tell you what I've been wanting to tell him."

Shinichi sighed.

(Silence)

"Then talk to me as you would talk to Conan. Answer me this, why did you choose death?" he asked.

"Why not? It's not like it matters any more," she said giggling evilly to herself, "You want me to talk to you like you were Conan? Alright," she turned to him, her hair messily drawn down before her eyes that pierced through with glares, "Conan, what was I to you? All these years, were those rare moments where I thought you actually liked me just an illusion? I still remember that valentine's day 2 years ago, when you gave me that box of chocolates," at that moment, her eyes changed to deep sorrow, "When you gave me that box of chocolate," she repeated whispering in tears, "I really was happy. I really thought you liked me," a smile formed under the trail of her tears.

'I never liked you!' his voice echoed in her head once more, flaring her eyes to hatred. It was so drastic that Shinichi retreated slightly in his chair. "But that was fake too wasn't it?" she laughed, "Yes, you said it yourself. You never liked me!" Shinichi turned away. "I was nothing to you. Nothing but the girl in class that wouldn't leave you alone. Nothing but an insignificant existence that you tried to find ways to get rid of. What was the chocolate for? For love? For pity? Or simply a sign that meant, 'take this and shut up.'"

"No!" Shinichi shouted, jumping up from his seat.

"Well then what!" Ayumi snapped her face to him with attitude.

Shinichi wanted to reply but he couldn't. He wasn't Conan, what he said would only become his opinion and not Conan's. He sat back down but did not stay seated long. After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Shinichi said an, "I'm sorry," and a quick goodbye and left the room.

For the rest of the afternoon, Ayumi did not move from her spot. She jumped from anger to depression to sorrow to nostalgia, but none of which showed upon her outside. Her eyes blank and her vision shaky, the occasional dizziness was the only times she was able to get her mind separated from her thoughts.

Oooooooooooooo

Few days passed. Each day, he came for a visit at least once. Other's had come as well, but she refused their visits. Even her parents, whom she allowed the first time but refused other times. Kudou Shinichi was the only one which she allowed upon every request. It was strange though. When he was gone, she wished to see him, yet when he had come, she wished for him to leave. He was always welcomed but was always demanded to leave before long. The reason to this was that every time Shinichi had come to visit, he would try to come up with different ways to imply that she should move on. The attempt only made her feel worse. He wondered why she would still want to see him after his persistence but a part of him knew the answer to that already.

It was on the fifth day since she first met the former high school detective when he came into her room late at night. "You awake Ayumi?" he whispered.

Ayumi turned to him and nodded.

"Come with me for a moment," he requested.

Ayumi hesitated for a moment but accepted.

They made their way to a parking lot behind the hospital. "What are we doing here?" Ayumi asked.

"Just hold on," Shinichi answered as he checked the time on his watch, "He won't be long."

"Ayumi," a voice called from the entrance of the hospital.

She looked up with shock as she immediately recognized the voice, "Conan-kun…" she gasped.

TBC…

Iiiris: Of course he will. I can't see Shinichi and Ayumi as a couple, I just can't lol.

Crystal Snowflakes: Haha, I'm honored. Does that mean that I won't see anymore of your DC stories? I think I'm gonna cry lol.

Lynn: It's my first attempt, been thinking of how Conan will leave his little gf for a while and this idea popped up haha.

Violet130: Haha, don't cry, she didn't die…yet…hahaha, ooooo what's gonna happen. Nah, I won't kill her.

Unknown Reader: I wasn't gonna update till next week but I got so bored from studying arrrg. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

"Conan-kun?" the girl stumbled a few steps toward the shadow.

"Hold it," the figure extended a hand. Though everything was dimly lit, she recognized the silhouette of the boy distinctively.

"Conan-kun?" she stopped. Turning back, she realized the Kudou Shinichi had disappeared, leaving her and the boy alone.

There was a feeling of density in the air that weighed extra heavily in the girl's chest as she inhaled. Her heart seemed to go off rhythm every now and then and a new streak of warmth teared down her face, gliding gently, taking on every curve of her cheek.

"I heard what happened from Shinichi-niichan," the boy began after a long silence.

Ayumi turned away with a side-glance over her shoulder opposite from the boy.

"Ba'rou!" he exclaimed in a sudden eruption of rage, snapping the girl's focus back to him. Though his figure remained unmoved, his shout echoed and hung for some time after in the empty space, "The hell were you thinking!"

Another round of silence came about. Shinichi narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked out from inside the hospital in one of the rooms facing the parking lot with the lights off, holding the bow tie he has used for so many previous years to his lips, hopefully for the last time. At least, that was what he wished for.

As Shinichi, there was only so much he could say without blowing his cover. This was the reason for Ai's visit that morning. After a long debate between the events, it was settled that it was best for Ayumi to see Conan once last time to finish things once and for all.

Shinichi was just about to speak when Ayumi cut in with a chuckle. "You're right Conan-kun," she answered.

Shinichi stretched his neck out for a better view of the girl.

"Baka…I suppose I am an idiot. Denying myself the impossibilities and stubbornly holding on to my false hopes. Refusing what's oblivious and accepting the miniscule probability derived from my ignorance," Her voice was so dark, sinister, insane even; she continued, "How many times have I been called that from you? You'd think I could have taken a hint. (Chuckle) I was so naïve. That's what you saw me as right? Just a fool, a jester, an amusement, an annoyance, an…"

"Enough!" Shinichi spat into his mic, "I never thought of you as any of those!"

"Of course you did. (Lowers her voice to a whisper) Even that valentine was just…"

"You're wrong," Shinichi heaved a sigh. The clouds opened and the gentle twilight of the moon lowered through the window of the room, illuminating a portion of his face. "I will tell you right here and now Ayumi. There have been only two people I've ever given anything on valentines."

'Two…' Ayumi turned away. "Then you admit that there was someone else?" she asked.

"Yes Ayumi, I admit," Shinichi answered with certain discomfort, "I want you to understand Ayumi, that you were more than just a friend to me. Perhaps there was a time when I even loved you. But I can't damn it, I just can't!" Shinichi cut off bitterly.

"Because of her?" Ayumi looked up knowingly.

"Yes," Shinichi said and gave a short pause. "I left the way I did to try to make you forget me forever. Maybe I put too much faith upon you, maybe my method was too harsh for you, but how could you even think that death was an answer?"

"What does it matter to you! You don't care!" Ayumi spat.

"It matters. If you don't think I care than you're wrong. I do care, and trust me, if you were anyone else, I wouldn't care half as much!" Shinichi blurted.

Ayumi's eyes widened. Something about what the boy had just said settled her. Slowly, she lowered herself upon a large rock that laid a few paces to the left of her. She took a deep breath and turned back to him. "I've actually been wanting to die for a long time now," she said.

Her words, unlike when she was angry, had stung the teen that listened tightly across the chest. It was because the words were no longer from her rage but rather from her actual self. It came in a calm, soft, gentle tone. The words of truth that was spoken from what lay underneath her usual bright cheerfulness. Closing his eyes, he whispered in his mind, 'I'm sorry.'

"I'll admit Conan-kun. When I first met you, I only liked you because you were the smart, cool-guy of the class. The same reason as to why all the girls scream about when they see you walking down the halls. It's said that two unknown individuals can fall in love after three adversities. So think about it, we've probably gone through enough for everyone in the school to find their partners. I saw love as just something fun for a girl to go through at first. Thinking no more of it as just laughs and giggles. I didn't learn what true love really meant until that time you got shot in the caves. Do you still remember? I don't think I slept that night because of you," she laughed.

"I remember," Shinichi replied.

"It wasn't soon after that I realized how painful that revelation was. From that day, I had tried to reach out to you. I had known you for nearly a year by then but I realized that I still didn't know a thing about you. I wanted to learn more about you, but every time I tried to ask, you turned me down. At first I didn't even know you were purposely trying to avoid talking to me about it cause you always pushed me away with a clever joke. I couldn't understand it when I found out you were purposely hiding it, but after looking at you more closely, I saw. When you looked to Ran-oneesan, I could see there was a part of you that was uncomfortable for her. Yes, you understood her, you under stood her because you and her were in the same condition.

"You know how stubborn I am," she chuckled, "I didn't give up. Even then, no matter how hard I pushed, you had always shut my feelings away coldly. I was beginning to give up. If I had, I probably could have ended all this clean a long time ago. But no, you gave me that valentine. You gave me hope so that I'd keep struggling!" her voice grew louder, "You just had to give a little fuel to the fire so that it wouldn't burn out! Why Conan-kun, why do you have to torture me so?"

"I…" Shinichi didn't know what to say.

"Did you give me that valentine because you loved me?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes…No…I don't know…"

"Then you were just playing me," the girl smirked and combed her hair back with her hand, though it plopped back the moment she released it.

"No! I gave you that because…"

"You gave me that because?"

"I…"

"See, you can't say it! You can't lie Conan-kun, to say you gave me it because you loved me would be a lie and that's why you can't do it!"

"But that doesn't make it false either!" Shinichi shouted.

Ayumi started at the boy's unusual answer.

"You're right. I can't say I gave you it because I loved you, but it's not because it would be a lie. It's because it would be the truth that I want as a lie!" Shinichi exclaimed.

"The truth…?" Ayumi's mouth opened and closed but didn't know what to say.

"Yes Ayumi, I loved you. I knew I shouldn't have fallen for you but damn it, I did! I restrained myself from getting too close to you because I knew you would be hurt later…and I knew it would hurt me later. I know you're not stupid. You picked up to every rejection I sent you. In fact, it was getting harder and harder for me to reject you, to see the sad look on your face as you walked away from me. I had to pretend I didn't notice." Shinichi explained. 'I saw enough sadness from Ran,' he thought.

After a quick breathe, he continued, "It seemed that all I could do was bring sorrow to the ones that liked me. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to prove to myself that I could make someone smile. If I had died that following day, I wanted to say that I was able to make at least one person that I cared for smile…(pause)…seeing your excitement and joy let me calm myself. I guess in the end, it was still my own selfishness that brought you all your pains. For that, I apologize."

"Human beings are born selfish. It's only natural," the girl smiled.

Shinichi's eyes widened as the girl's smile registered to his eyes. He hadn't seen her smile like that since he brought her to the hospital. 'I meant every word, Ayumi,' he said to her in his mind.

Tears built up on the corners of the girl's eyes.

Slowly, the teen raised the bowtie to his lips again. "I did love you Ayumi…I did. I told you that I wanted you to forget about me and that was the reason as to why I left the way I did. Now that I think about it, maybe it was me who wanted to forget you. I was probably trying to protect myself from the pains of leaving you. So, I'll say it again, from the bottom of my heart with the deepest of sincerity, I'm sorry."

In the distance, Ayumi saw the silhouette turn its back. A sudden realization made her jump from her seat. "Wait!" she called.

The shadow stopped, not turning. Shinichi opened the window full and took in the cool air of the night. "Goodbye Ayumi," he whispered.

The shadow raised a hand and began moving away again.

"No, wait!" Ayumi called desperately, making a dash toward the figure. Just then, all the lights in the parking lot flickered off. The sudden change of lighting blinded the girl and she stumbled a few steps before coming to a complete stop. She felt a hand pulling her around by her shoulder and before she could react, she felt lips touching hers. The tears finally overflowed as she closed her eyes in the darkness. It must have lasted only two or three seconds but to her, it felt like eternity. When the lips left hers, she continued to remain motionless, lost in the sensation with her cheeks blemishing in a light shade of pink.

The fading voice of the boy came to her ear. "I'll never forget you Ayumi, as the girl Edogawa Conan fell in love with," it said. Then the lights flickered back on. Opening her eyes gently, she placed a finger on her lip, feeling the moisture that still remained. She looked about but she saw no one. Falling to her knees, she began to cry. It was strange feeling for her though. Tears come down uncontrollably, no matter how hard she tried to stop, she couldn't. Her breath no longer had a pattern from her chokes and her lungs gasped from lack of air because of it. It was like she had cried for the first time in her life.

Shinichi leaned against the side wall of the hospital, putting his hands to the back of his head to pillow it from the jagged cement surface of the structure. He closed his eyes, feeling the silky breathe of the wind gliding across his skin. 'Now, Edogawa Conan can finally rest in peace,' he smirked to himself and turned to the weaping girl. "I'll see you aroud, Ayumi," he whispered just barely enough for himself to hear and headed back to his room.

The girl made her back to the entrance of the hospital, her eyes still red and swollen. The automatic door opened but she did not walk through. She turned back, looking down the empty path that lead out to the streets. She turned back without a word and walked in.

Her eyes opened the following morning with the same thought on her mind as when they had closed the previous night. Three knocks sounded from the door. "Come in," Ayumi said.

"Ayumi-chan," Akimura opened the door cheerfully.

"Good morning sensei," Ayumi greeted.

Akimura walked over with his stethoscope and plugged the device into his ears. "Alright, let's do your check up again, Breathe in…breathe out…in again, big breath…good…and out," he instructed and Ayumi followed.

"Good, I think you should be ready to go home soon. By the way, three of your friends are here to see you. Should I send them away like usual?" he asked.

Ayumi gave a moment of thought. "No, send them in please," she answered with a gentle smile.

The End!

The final chapter, I hope you all liked the story. I might write an epilogue, haven't decided. This story has generally finished. Thank you to all who supported me in this story and I hope you all liked the ending I made for this short lil-fiction.

Reviews:

Schillok: The stories that I decide to abandon are the ones that I delete. If they haven't been deleted than I will finish them, eventually. The thought of making Haibara disguise herself as Conan was the original plan but given their age, I was wondering if they had gone through puberty by then. I tried covering it up with the silhouette thing, I think it worked okay. Thanks for all your reviews, I'm glad you liked my work!

Kuki: The final chapter, sorry for the long wait but I had some trouble with idea organizing haha.

Unknown Reader: Hmm, I guess in the end, they didn't get paired up. Sorry for the disappointment but I hope you found this equally satisfying.

Lynn: Heh, nah, my friend said the same thing about the emotions. I'm glad you liked my chapter three so much. I hope the ending was just as enjoyable!

HopelesslyinLOVE: Thank you, and now, the final chapter is finished. Hope you liked it!


End file.
